wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Alyona Shchennikova
Layton, Utah, USA |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2017, 2019 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = 5280 Gymnastics; TIGAR Gymnastics (former) |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Katya Shchennikova, Alex Shchennikov |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = On the mend - Achilles surgeryAchilles |Row 8 title = College team |Row 8 info = LSU Tigers}}Elena "Alyona" Aleksandrovna Shchennikova (Russian: Елена "Алёна" Александровна Щенникова, born May 12 in Layton, UT) is an elite Russian-American gymnast. She is the 2017 U.S. Classic Champion. She resides in Evergreen, Colorado, and trains at 5280 Gymnastics, coached by her parents, both of whom were members of the Soviet National Team in the late 1980's. She has two sisters, Polina, who was also a member of the U.S. National Team, and Kristina, who's a Level 5 gymnast. She currently attends LSU and is a member of their gymnastics team. Junior Career 2013-2014 Shchennikova competed at the U.S. Challenge, winning all-around, uneven bars, and floor exercise gold, vault bronze, and placing ninth on beam. The following year, she competed at the Nastia Liukin Cup, placing seventeenth in the all-around. She qualified for elite in May, and competed at the American Classic, placing sixth in the all-around, seventh on bars, and tenth on floor. At the U.S. Classic, she placed nineteenth in the all-around, twentieth on beam, and twenty-first on bars. She qualified to her first Junior Nationals, where she placed a much improved ninth on bars and finished twenty-fourth in the all-around. 2015 In February, Shchennikova competed at the WOGA Classic, placing fourth on vault and bars, fifth on floor and the all-around, and sixth on beam. At the American Classic in late May, she placed fifth on bars, sixth on floor, ninth in the all-around, eleventh on vault, and twenty-second on beam. At the U.S. Classic in July, she placed ninth on bars and twentieth in the all-around. At the Junior Nationals, she won bronze on bars and placed fifteenth in the all-around. 2016 Shchennikova and her parents relocated to 5280 Gymnastics. She competed at the American Classic in May, placing fourth in the all-around. In June, she won uneven bars bronze and placed tenth on vault, eleventh in the all-around, thirty-second on beam, and thirty-third on floor at the U.S. Classic. She went on to compete at the U.S. National Championships, placing eighth on vault, twelfth on beam, seventeenth in the all-around, nineteenth on floor exercise, and twenty-sixth on uneven bars. Senior Career 2017 Shchennikova was named to the National Team in late March, and made her senior international debut at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy. There, she won team gold and placed eighth in the all-around. In July, she competed at the U.S. Classic in Chicago and overcame a fall on balance beam to win the all-around. She also won silver on bars and placed fifth on floor and fourteenth on beam. In August, she competed at her first senior National Championships, placing eighth in the all-around, ninth on bars and floor, and sixteenth on beam. She was not added back to the National Team. 2018 Shchennikova competed on bars and beam at the American Classic in July, placing fifteenth. Later that month, she competed at the U.S. Classic, winning silver on uneven bars and placing fifth in the all-around, seventh on balance beam, and nineteenth on floor exercise. At the National Championships in August, she struggled a little bit, falling on her bars dismount. She placed fifth on bars, ninth in the all-around and on floor exercise, and twelfth on balance beam. In December, Shchennikova competed at the Voronin Cup in Russia, winning all-around and uneven bars gold, balance beam silver, and placing fourth on floor exercise. 2019 Shchennikova competed at the International Gymnix in March, winning team gold, all-around and uneven bars silver, and floor exercise bronze. After tearing her Achilles tendon at a National Team training camp in the spring, she began attending LSU in the fall.AchillesLSU Medal Count References